


5

by AeeDee, Sixhalfmk



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Coming of Age, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次有关布鲁斯和迪克爱上彼此的场景。</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948278) by [AeeDee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeeDee/pseuds/AeeDee). 



> Thank you AeeDee for giving me the permission to translate this wonderful work.

1

“布鲁斯，”男孩的声音里有一丝顽皮，端端正正的坐在地板上看着他。他像一只好动的猫咪，从沙发边缘偷偷窥探着他，眼睛里仿佛闪烁着亮光。他缓慢的眨眼，浓密的睫毛短暂相合。

“迪克。”布鲁斯应道，翻过一页书。

“我可以打开电视吗？”一阵微弱的悉索声，男孩正试着稳住靠在沙发上的身体。

“可以。”

于是男孩发出一声带着气音的欢呼，拖着脚步一跃跳上了沙发。沙发在他陷入其中时发出痛苦的呻吟。他急急忙忙的爬到遥控器那儿拼命的按下了按钮，电视在嘈杂声中打开。迪克飞速的换台，电视因此发出模糊而断断续续的声音。他的眉头浅浅的皱着，在寻找过程中无意识的咬唇。

布鲁斯看了看屏幕，皱着眉回到了自己的书上。他没必要看他在看什么，听见就足够了，因为迪克调高了音量。他早就知道会听到什么了。

他们亲身经历过。

Iris Allen的声音他很快就认了出来。她激动地报导着一次罕见的被目睹的蝙蝠侠行动——和他的助手，她口中的“活力满满”的罗宾——在中心城。蝙蝠侠，以更罕见的合作方式，协助闪电侠解救在绑架案中被劫持的无辜群众。细节不明。总是这样。没有人知道他们的计划。没有人知道密切计划和执行的人究竟是谁。

布鲁斯又看了一眼迪克。男孩，从头到脚，仿佛都在闪着光。他脸上绽放的笑容在Iris的讲述中越来越大，渴望而迫切的紧盯着屏幕，看着她展示录有穿着制服的“英雄们”解救行动的录像带。

迪克很……自豪。

布鲁斯几乎无法记起这是一种怎样的感情。在那些久远的早年时光，起初的好几年，他精力充沛，充满干劲。他的热情和动力都在巅峰。然而紧接着，失落，失败，那些迟到的夜晚。那些时刻，当一个实力强大的对手几乎将他置之死地。那些训练罗宾的日子，在骄傲和恐惧中摇摆，时刻担心着那个孩子在某些时刻丧命。

但是迪克总是......

迪克总是对他们的所作所为感到骄傲。任何事。任何他们尝试的事。任何他们梦想着完成的事。任何时刻，当他在阳光下跟随那些并肩奋斗的英雄，当他被摄像机捕捉，哪怕戴着面具，身份不明，那些一生中仿佛他像恒星般闪耀的时刻。

坐在他身边的男孩安静的调低音量，节目结束了。传奇结束了。但仍在他大脑中回放。他缓慢清浅的呼吸，几乎是迟疑的，因为身边突如其来打断他沉思的布鲁斯的热度。迪克缓慢靠向年长者，叹着气，说道：“嗨，布鲁斯。”

“迪克。”更像个问句。

“我很高兴我们一起做这些事。”

他没有询问是哪些事。他早已知道答案。

 

2

 

他伸展着双臂，一边在半睡半醒间打了一个哈欠。身上的正装让他浑身酸痛，变得极为不舒服，不过幸运的是马上就可以解脱了。漫长的一夜。“布鲁斯。”小声叫道。

“迪克。”布鲁斯正脱下外套，回头看着迪克。“怎么？”

迪克看了他好一会儿，仿佛被他正在做的事情迷住了。但他没有对此发表任何言论。而是接着抱怨道：“我好累。”

“你可以睡觉。”布鲁斯耐心的提议，叠好自己的夹克，放在离他最近的椅子上。就在他折腾自己的领带的时候，迪克发出了一声叹息。

“可真是无聊。”男孩说道。“我觉得这是有史以来最无聊的一晚。”

“无论如何，你成功活下来了。”布鲁斯开玩笑道，用他的方式。这种一本正经的冷幽默让迪克大笑起来。

布鲁斯这些类似的话，总能激起迪克的大笑。无论是像刚刚那种反应，亦或是微笑，总是两者必居其一。布鲁斯总是有着这种糟糕的幽默感。然而对于他的生活来说，他从不需要。在闪光灯下，在名流巨星中，他学会了用面具掩盖真实的自己。

但是当他独自一人，他便再也无法用谎言掩盖自我。当他和迪克在一起时，他不能故作无中生有的幽默。不知怎的，迪克需要知道真相。所以他开始试着学会找到一些可笑的短暂时刻，只要有可能，便试图让他的精神变成迪克某种精神指引，精神之光。

当布鲁斯扯下领带时，他惊讶的发现迪克和他站的极不自然的接近。

“我们为什么必须要做这些事情？”迪克问。

“保持形象。”布鲁斯回答，一边解下腰带。“换衣服。”他低声命令。

“我知道，但是......”男孩停住了，脱下外套，胡乱的扔在布鲁斯的外套旁边。“我们就不能做些更有意义的事情吗？”

布鲁斯想要一个更清楚地说明，但他知道没必要问出口。男孩最终会告诉他的。

“我的意思是，我们有那么多钱。”他说着，脸上悄悄浮现出一个小小的微笑，两手在空气中划出梦幻般的线条。“去一次盛大的首映，或者……我们可以漫长的度假，大邮轮，或者…….演奏会，或是…….”

“够了。”布鲁斯温柔的打断。声音平静而温存，一边解开第一颗袖口。

“我只是......”迪克更大声的叹气。

布鲁斯提醒：“换衣服。”用一种更温柔的声音。

“我只是想做点快乐的事情你知道吗？”迪克终于开始动手解领带，尽管没什么效率。

他似乎在几秒之内还是模模糊糊懵懵懂懂，布鲁斯转身，凑上去，迪克的手犹豫的落在脖颈的领结上。

“我知道。”布鲁斯告诉他。

迪克看上去想说的更多。但是相反，他长久的注视着布鲁斯，沉默着。两人站的如此之近，布鲁斯开始注意到男孩长高了。他不再是那个会蜷缩在他身边睡觉的小猫咪了。他变得更高，同时也有自己的独立想法了。好吧，他一直都很有自己的见解。但他现在说出了自己的心声。他想让自己更有分量，他不再仅仅追随某个人的领导了。

“下次你可以选你想做的事。”布鲁斯说，越过他的肩，给他解下领带。

“真的吗？”迪克的眼睛一路追随着布鲁斯，两人依旧对视着，迪克在等在一个答案。

“是的。”布鲁斯说道。谈话就此结束。应该就此结束了。

“呀哈——！”男孩发出一声短短的笑声，又像是大笑又像是咯咯的笑声。这样可以安抚他了。哪怕是暂时……

但是对于迪克而言，从来不会那么简单。

“谢谢。”迪克向他微笑，仰起头好让布鲁斯看清他。他站上布鲁斯的脚尖，把手扶在他的肩膀上。一瞬间的迷惑，布鲁斯总是很迷惑，无论何时迪克触碰到他。因为他永远，永远不会知道下一步该做什么。

“谢谢你，”男孩再一次明快的道谢，一手抚上布鲁斯的脸庞。布鲁斯蓦然感觉到了无助。迪克总是会做一些他从未想到的事情。一瞬间的犹豫绊住了他的行动。

在他可以挪动脚步，或者大脑恢复运转、思考自己为何还是站的离对方如此之近前，迪克跳了起来，胳膊环上他的双肩，在他的脸侧印下了一个响亮的吻。

布鲁斯慌乱的抓住了他，虽然没必要。当然他会接住他，他环住了他的腰，或许还接住了他的一条腿，而迪克保持着这个姿势对着他大笑，脸埋进他的肩膀，身体因为大笑颤抖不已。

“你要去睡觉了。”布鲁斯说。这是迪克在真正精疲力竭之前最后的爆发。他太了解臂弯里的男孩了。迪克还在大笑，又吻了一下他。这一次更重，更慢，印在先前吻的地方。

“迪克，”布鲁斯轻声斥责。够了......

迪克像是愣住了。身体放松下来。最终布鲁斯把他轻轻放在地上。迪克用异乎寻常的深沉眼神直直的看着他。布鲁斯无法辨认他是精疲力尽还是感到不安，但是毫无疑问已经很晚了。所以他就轻轻的推着男孩：“来吧。”他说道。布鲁斯领着他走出房间，迪克紧随其后。

他们慢慢走上走廊，布鲁斯领着迪克来到他的卧室。他打开灯，再一次看向迪克，看着他坐在自己的床上。他的表情从走出布鲁斯的卧室就再也没有变过。

“你还好吗。”布鲁斯问道。

“过来。”迪克说道，一动不动的看着他。

“怎么？”布鲁斯走近了几步。

“过来。”迪克不满的哼道，他的声音里透出一丝不高兴。

布鲁斯又靠近了一点——也许太近了——俯视着他，带着比平常多的好奇。

迪克给他一个隐隐的微笑，从床沿站了起来，两人终于差不多在同一水平线了。他脸上那种温柔的微笑，仿佛不该是他这个年龄的孩子应有的微笑，像是一个成年男人的担当，一个对自己的所作所为充满信心的成年男人。

再一次，他抓住了布鲁斯。他抚上他的脸，更加决绝的靠过去，再一次吻上了他。这一次吻在了唇上，短暂而甜蜜。如此温柔，布鲁斯甚至可以感觉到他的嘴唇有多柔软，可以感觉他唇齿间清浅的呼吸，紧接着他再一次印上一吻。

他想斥责他。必须阻止这种事的发生。必须阻止任何他给对方造成的错觉。必须阻止他更进一步——但是迪克离他如此之近——他的唇离他如此之近——他如此迟疑不敢开口。

在他的静默之中，迪克继续吻他。一个接着一个，温柔而柔软。这不是一个勇敢的孩子该有的吻。这只是一个孩子（preteen: 13岁以下）偶然产生的错误想法。一个不能完全理解亲吻意义的男孩，不知道亲吻会引向何处，不知道如何进行一个吻的男孩所能做出的正常举动，除此以外，感觉非常好。

布鲁斯抚上对方的脊背，安抚着他，最终向后靠着，避开了最后那个迪克试图再一次凑上来的吻。男孩瞪大了眼睛看着他，身体颤抖，一瞬间挺直了身子，愧疚的火花擦亮，混杂着一丝恐惧，在寂静和紧张的气氛中不断加深。

布鲁斯最终说道：“你需要睡觉了。”接着起身离开。

“晚安。”

迪克看着男人离开的背影，他持续的看着，看着。注视着那片因为他的所作所为产生的颤抖的寂静，蜷坐在床沿，环抱双腿，像一个无助的小球。但是布鲁斯没有回头。他不能。

因为这是一个最好什么都不说的时刻。最好放手，最好让这件事带来的后果自行愈合。迪克总会从这些朦胧的感情中走出。他会有一天回顾如今，只会感叹自己的愚蠢，他会自嘲，会长大，最终他会有一个女朋友，知道亲吻是为了什么，知道那应该是什么感觉，知道你最终应该和什么人做这样亲密的事。

因此，此刻，布鲁斯选择无视从卧室里面传来的轻声抽泣。迪克总会长大。他会走下去。最终当他回首往事，他会明白一切。

 

3  
一个静谧的早晨，他在房门被轻轻打开时迷迷糊糊的醒来。他并不知道发生了什么，昏昏欲睡中听见门关上的轻响。他猜测着也许是阿尔弗雷德进来查看什么——也许是他——于是他翻过身，选择了一个更舒适的睡姿，缓解一夜留下的身体的酸疼，试图重回梦乡。

再度醒来，他听见微弱的呼吸。他猜到大概是迪克——一定是迪克——拖着沉重的眼皮，他勉强睁开眼看向声源。他看见迪克站在那里，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，正在拉开被子。他并没有因此惊醒——他永远不会——只是迷惑（confused, 上文反复出现每次迪克和布鲁斯有任何身体上的接触布鲁斯总是非常迷惑）。迪克拉开被子，爬进来，蜷缩着，只穿着一条昨晚上床前换上的拳击短裤。

“布鲁斯。”他静静开口，似乎是想看看他到底醒了几分。

“迪克。”一个问句，同时也是一声问候。两者兼具，但效果良好，他的大脑还没完全清醒到能够全速运转，眼睛也只是勉强睁开一条小缝，迷糊的打量着周遭世界。

他能否看见、看清并不重要。迪克不在他的视线内。但他知道他在那里。他能听见他均匀的呼吸，感受到枕头因为他的重量轻柔的下陷。

“你怎么了？”布鲁斯最终开口。

“睡不着。”迪克回答，平静地说完这句话，又是一阵沉默。布鲁斯听见床单在他身下发出悉悉索索的声音。感觉到他的一条腿轻柔的蹭过他的。过于舒适了。然而他却希望这一刻能够永恒，他不想开口。让男孩放松一会儿吧。虽然，他已经不算是孩子了。他已经长大了，他的年龄足够知道这样该是多么的奇怪，足够知道这样睡在他的身旁是多么的古怪。

但迪克从来不按常理出牌。他似乎缺乏必要的常识。缺乏任何有关正确父子关系的认识。所以，布鲁斯选择顺其自然。他放下防备，慢慢重新陷入舒适的睡眠。

短暂的停顿。

太过短暂了。迪克开始动弹起来。他挪动着身体，一开始布鲁斯并没有意识到床单下发生了什么，直到有什么碰到了他，让他一阵战栗，彻底惊醒。

一种轻巧温柔的触碰，在他的腿边，小心翼翼，似乎是手掌的触感。这触摸温情而又充满爱意，穿梭过他的胃部，渐渐向下。

“迪克。”布鲁斯严厉的开口。

但是男孩从不听从，该死的固执。他听见床单下面传来忧伤而小心翼翼的声音：“布鲁斯。”短暂的沉默，“求你。”

布鲁斯无法抗拒。他试图把握底线。试图镇定的加以控制，进行某种毫无意义的指导，因为，又一次，迪克让他无所适从。他正在深入某个未知领域，他在冒险，他在惊慌。布鲁斯又一次陷入迷茫，他不知道该如何阻止对方。

他试图说：“别越线。”但他知道这样是不够的。迪克的锲而不舍会让他妥协。迪克是如此耐心，如此温柔，如此顺从，但他该死的太过固执，特别是在他进行这种事情的时候。

就像亲吻他的“老爸（old man）”，就像找到合适的理由一遍又一遍的吻他，就像坐在他的髋部，跨坐在他身上，温柔缓慢的摩擦两人的紧紧相贴的部位，直到布鲁斯告诉他别，就像触碰他，充满爱意的抚摸他的胸膛，在布鲁斯靠着沙发看电视时，顺着肌肉的流畅起伏亲吻他的身体。

迪克用对待恋人的方式对待他。

布鲁斯明白。他明白一切。他必须停止这种行为。必须阻止。但是每当迪克再一次触碰上他时，那种触感，那种悸动，如此让人沉迷——

“迪克。”几乎是一句严厉的诅咒，一个第一时间蹦进他的大脑的单词。而紧接着又是一声温柔的轻呼：“迪克。”因为他缺乏能够成功阻止自己的自制力，他缺乏阻止正在发生在他身上的一切的意志力和决心。他痛恨默许的自己，他痛恨自己无力改变的现实。

但他需要这个。他的身体渴求迪克的触摸。从迪克开始的那一刹那，他的身体就敏感的战栗，肌肉紧绷，饥渴的回应。他的心脏在一瞬间狂跳起来，仅仅一小会儿功夫他已经开始沉重缓慢的呼吸，咬牙抗拒着呵斥阻止男孩的冲动。仅仅的几秒钟他已经开始难耐的挺动胯部，在迪克温暖的口腔里缓慢渴望的抽插。

他能听见那些响声。听见从他唇齿间传来的湿润的吮吸声，感受着从下腹渐渐积累传到胃部的快意。感受着他手心温暖却坚定的握动，在他顺着阴茎的形状上下滑动，亲吻吮吸头部的同时充满爱意的撸动。他的唇舌渐渐熟练起来。布鲁斯可以从他的亲吻，从他落在他身体上的吻中分辨出来。而且他在不断学习，变换着花样，越来越好。他的唇舌追逐着手的上下滑动留下湿滑的水痕，从头部吻起，一直到底端，锁紧嘴唇吮吸着。有时他戏弄版的用舌尖抵着头部的小孔，有时他做出一个深喉，深深地吮吻。

他继续着，越来越胆大，变得肆无忌惮起来。布鲁斯在欲火中挣扎，他无力抵抗急切的渴望，于是他带着更大的渴望在他的嘴里挺动起来。迪克开始整个含下。竭尽所能，卷起舌头戏弄着布鲁斯，吞入又吐出。

布鲁斯没有注意到自己的声音是多么的破碎和颤抖。直到他意识到的时候，直到他听到自己该死的发出了越来越放肆的呻吟，注意到迪克喉咙深处传来低沉而渴求的低吟和吼叫，直到他发出哭喊。知道他就要到了。他不知道这样是否足够。不知道他是否能就此迎接高潮。

布鲁斯痛恨此时的自己。痛恨操着他的嘴的自己。痛恨他让迪克攀上了高潮，无论他是否出手，无论接下来是否发生什么。知道迪克在没让他射出来之前绝不会放弃。知道迪克会让他们为彼此高潮。

因为迪克用对待恋人的方式对待他。

因为布鲁斯默许他这么做。

“该死。”他最终在破碎的喘息里喃喃。他已然失去镇定。迪克在呻吟。而每一次伴随着迪克的呻吟，他都能感觉到传递到阴茎上迷人的震颤，感受着他的唇对他每一次抽插的温柔爱抚。  
他放弃了。

“过来。”他命令到。他知道迪克会选择顺从。

他注意到迪克唇上的闪烁的水痕。他想着他的唇是否尝起来有他的味道。感受到一阵强烈的反感，从胸膛深处传来，因为自己居然想到了如此粗俗的事情。

但他即将要做的事并没有高尚多少。

但这是迪克想要的。这是他想要的，胜过一切。但当迪克自发挪动身体，靠过来仿佛索吻时，布鲁斯不得不阻止他。他不得不伸出手，握上迪克的勃发，不得不停顿一小会儿，非常不舒服的一小会儿，因为他意识到迪克变得多硬，意识到他是如何敏感，意识到他的长度，意识到他已经长大了，有着成人该有的欲望，完全能够理解这些行为的目的了。

几分钟后，迪克已经转身继续吮吸布鲁斯的阴茎。但这次更有效率，他的双腿越过布鲁斯的肩头，男人安抚着他勃发的炽热。他的触碰如此温情，迪克几乎想要哭泣。他配合着迪克的节奏撸动着，用几乎使他疼动的力道安抚他。

更多的抚摸，吮吸，亲吻，舔舐。布鲁斯从胸膛深处发出低吼，迪克感受到一股从未体验的悸动。他全部含入口中，放松喉咙深处的紧绷。他温柔地舔舐着，再一次吮吸——前所未有的用力——加速高潮的到来。

射入口中的精液是他从未尝过的味道。他不知道对方的味道原来是这样——他只尝试过自己的。从不像这样。从来没有这么强烈这么温暖。如此让他无所适从。而布鲁斯在高潮时发出的声音——深沉的而绵长的低吼传遍他的全身——他的肌肉如此紧绷，一切都美丽至极。

迪克试着吞咽，但有些溅在了外面。他试图不要不小心噎着自己，感受着液体滑过他的喉咙，感受着这种品尝对方精液的全新感觉。他舔过自己的嘴唇，温柔地吻上布鲁斯的阴茎，轻柔的舔净最后几滴浊液。感受着唇下的海绵体渐渐软化，惊叹着吻上它的感觉，它的形状，尺寸，他曾经想知道和了解的一切。他一遍一遍的吻它，用它摩擦着自己的脸颊。在布鲁斯用前所未有的力道摩擦他时他不得不停止爱抚，当他变得前所谓的坚硬，几乎疼痛时，迪克发出了一声突兀的响亮哭喊。

他也曾达到高潮。但从未如此激烈。

从来不像今天这样。他被布鲁斯用力爱抚，用他坚实的手掌，用力的紧握，他用唇包裹着布鲁斯的阴茎，低吟着感受到高潮战栗的传遍全身。他几乎想要流泪。他感受到炸裂般的快感，和在顶端时的强烈悸动，他的嘴里还有他爱人精液的味道，他还能感觉到布鲁斯在宽慰般的爱抚他的阴茎。

“布鲁斯，”他试图发声，比他预想中的还要破碎。

“怎么？”安静的回应。

迪克沉重的呼吸，几乎想要大笑。似乎说出一个成型而合适的回答在灭顶的高潮过后变得异常艰难。“谢谢你。”在他的意识里，布鲁斯只是在做迪克想要的事情。

但是现在......现在，当他安抚男孩软下去的勃起，放任自己的眼神逡巡他的身体，他看到了男孩是多么坚实，拥有雕塑般的紧致肌肉，如此美丽，如此温暖而令人安心，以及——

布鲁斯不得不承认，他也想要这个。

迪克微笑，安静的说道：“真的，万分感谢。”

 

4

当他听到这个消息时，他忍不住放声大哭。他哭到喉咙干涩发疼，眼泪干涸；哭到无法言语，哭到只能发出某些字的苍白含糊的低哑嚎叫。

当他进入房间时，他不知道会见到什么。不知道他会看见怎样的情景，不知道一切会变成什么样子，不愿想象是否会看到一个和他一样痛苦破碎的男人。不愿想象他是否会跪倒在自己的膝盖上痛苦万分。

他没有开灯，出于某种尊重。试图藏匿男人的眼泪。他明白他不是轻易哭泣的人。他从未见过对方哭泣，在他短暂的一生的从未见过。但是他们分开很久了。很久。他们都变了。一定是这样。

而这，这次总会改变一些人。这总会改变一个人。

“布鲁斯，”他靠近床沿的黑色剪影，试图让自己的声音保持温柔。

“迪克。”几乎是一声低语。他只捕捉到了这声呼唤，他听过太多次了。

“你还好吗。”他站在他前面，凝视着眼前的一片黑暗，渐渐能辨识出男人脸庞的模糊轮廓。

布鲁斯抬起头：“不错。”他在说谎。

可是这次，没关系。没关系的，至少现在。

迪克把手放在他的肩上。当他们目光相触时，平静坚定的回视，伴随着彼此规律、清浅、缓慢的呼吸在寂静的房间里起伏。他的手顺着滑下，抚摸上对方的背部，很快注意到男人的紧绷。他想拥抱他——他必须拥抱他，现在——但是他了解此刻的布鲁斯只会僵直身体，因此他没有再更进一步。

“你一点也不好。”他说道。

布鲁斯没有说话。

迪克跪了下来，直直的看向他。抚按着对方的脸颊，仔细地看着他。

谨慎的。他注意到对方眼圈一周的暗影，暗示男人已经很久没有睡觉了。他的嘴唇紧抿，表情疲倦而忧虑。

他受了太大的打击。的确。

他倾过身去吻他，一如既往。但此刻有所不同了。没有回应。没有男人主动点燃的火花，只有被动接受。

那个布鲁斯消失了。他的确看着他，但此刻却仿佛相隔甚远。他仿佛看到了过去。看到过去，追逐那些早该逝去的属于某个男孩，此刻却在试图不停的寻找存在的证明的记忆。

迪克再一次吻上去，这一次吻在了他的眼睛下方，吻着他，一只手环绕上他的后背，把他拥入自己的怀抱。感受着他缓慢清浅的呼吸，注意到他的身体做出依旧紧绷的回应，就像他一直做的那样，设起防备。迪克把另一只手绕过他的双肩，保持着那个动作不动，紧紧地拥抱。

“会好起来的。”他说。

会的。

5

“布鲁斯。”他不愿再等了。至少不是现在。已经太久，太久了。

太久了，没有时间容许他们犹豫退缩。

“迪克。”布鲁斯试图再次确认。用一种熟悉的渴望目光看着跨过自己的髋部的迪克。膝盖紧靠着布鲁斯的侧腰，胡乱的扯下他的衬衫，感受着来自布鲁斯的仿佛实质的目光，注意到它们顺着他扯下衬衫扔向地板的动游走过他的每一条肌肉纠结的线条。

他们目光相交，直直对视，迪克的唇角咧开一个熟悉的夸张笑容，接着倾身吻了上去。

他的舌挑逗的刷过对方的下唇，布鲁斯抬起身子一手伸进他的头发，缠绕上去。这个动作不该如此点燃他，不该如此。然而布鲁斯的碰触仿佛有更加独特的意义，在那些温柔的触摸里有一些更深远的意味。一些深刻美丽的东西。

迪克发出温柔的笑声，再一次吻他。

下一分钟他们已经甩掉了剩下的衣服，感受着彼此汗湿而赤裸皮肤，喘息沉重，彼此的腿缠绕对方，手臂擦过彼此，嘴唇相接，透过一次又一次喘息渴求般的黏腻在一起。迪克坐上布鲁斯髋部，双臂环绕着他的厚实的背部，沿着他的一边脸颊印上一连串的吻，下身完整的容纳进了布鲁斯的阴茎。迪克感到一阵贴近心脏的悸动，颤抖着感受着体内硬物的来回进出。渐渐地开始跟着布鲁斯挺胯的动作低吟，摩擦挺动，喘息变得破碎。

太久没有如此了。好久好久。从那一天后就再没有过了。

从那天，迪克前来拜访的日子以后，过了如此之久。

自从那天，布鲁斯给了他允诺，允许他在床上吻他，当他们接吻——真正的接吻，那种相爱双方之间才能发生的吻——布鲁斯只会在双方都准备好时才会同意做爱，特别是迪克确定自己需要这个的时候。

迪克一直都知道。自他第一次吻上布鲁斯，他就知道。自从很久以前，他第一次坐在布鲁斯身边，第一次感觉到心安开始，他就一直知道。

他一直都明白，这是他想要的人。这是他爱的人。这是他终将深爱的人，直到天国降临。

当他吻他时，有时迪克仍然会感觉像是濒临灭亡。唇齿开合，渴望纠缠其中，他喜欢对方唇舌的味道，喜欢男人的舌触碰到自己的那种感觉。他喜欢看见布鲁斯深陷亲吻，忘记呼吸，不得不中断亲吻的样子，喜欢布鲁斯一次又一次的抽插，喜欢他有节奏的、用尽全力深深进入自己的感觉。喜欢去感觉布鲁斯的唇的柔软，和它出现一闪而逝的退缩意图的感觉——只是一闪而逝的退缩——当他用力啃咬它们时。喜欢布鲁斯皮肤的感觉，喜欢在他脸上印上一个又一个连绵的吻。爱他身上轻微的汗味，喜欢听律动时床发出的声音，喜欢布鲁斯强有力的双臂紧紧抱住自己的感觉。

当布鲁斯在操他时，他感觉自己仿佛就是他的爱人。他用力的拥抱自己像是深陷爱河，痴迷的吻他，压迫着他，一遍又一遍的对他表达诉求，表达他从未对他启唇说出的渴求。他挤压着迪克，迪克发出痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，布鲁斯亲吻他的身体，叹息着把头埋入对方的脖颈。抽插着，一手陷进迪克的头发，发出低吟。亲吻落在脸上，唇上，以至于到了最后几乎无法分清究竟是誰给予了亲吻又是谁在承受，谁在主导身体的律动又是谁在承接压迫。

布鲁斯狠狠的干着他，第一次不带任何愧疚、悔恨或是羞耻。狠狠的操他，让他哀嚎，让他哭泣。狠狠地干他，让他跨坐在他身上，带着甜美愉悦的悸动连绵低吟，而这一切都如此让人血脉喷张，因为他记得这种声音，这个声音在过去总是笑嘻嘻乞求一个晚安吻。他记得过去这个声音常常向他乞求拥抱，这细小清脆的声音的主人因为恐惧而转向他寻求慰藉，希望他能告诉自己一切都会好的，尽管孤身一人，他们终将获得安宁。他记得这种感觉，当迪克开始对他露出微笑，从那以后再未停止。他记得那种感觉，当男孩开始在他身边蜷成一团睡觉。他记得那种混合着困惑（confusion）、痛苦的复杂感情，当他发现夜晚迪克的陪伴唤醒他的欲望的时候。他记得，当他意识到这个一度他选择逃避的小男孩，这个他一直在试图保护的孩子，如今已经比他强壮的感觉。他已成为一个比他曾经拥有的那个男孩更加热忱、更加勇敢、更善解人意的男人了。

在迪克从布鲁德海文回来的那一夜，他们单独在一起的那一夜，他爱上了这个他仿佛从未了解的男人，这个男人掳走了他的心，保存它珍藏它，回报他以无尽的爱与热忱。

日日夜夜的欢愉和慰藉，迪克在布鲁斯的耳边因高潮哭泣般的低吟，颤抖着呢喃着“我好爱你（I love you so much）”，接着轰然坠落，落在他的怀里。

布鲁斯仍旧干着他，直到自己的高潮降临。他一直没有停止吻他，紧紧地拥抱着对方，发誓他永远不会放手，发誓他将永远记住这一刻，仿佛他最终对这种感情屈服。他呢喃着回应：“当然”，因为他知道迪克会明白他在说什么，知道迪克总是明白他想传达的东西，知道迪克一直明白，一直明白他的感情，而落在颊边及时的亲吻证实了这一点。

因为迪克是他的爱人。

而这一切在你们彼此深爱对方时终将发生。

完


End file.
